When Hetalia visits Landstown
by Rosie Swan
Summary: Hetalia has come to Landstown Middle to tour around, and chaos ensues. What on earth will happen? Real people used. Human names and country names mixed.
1. Chapter 1: The Pairings

_Now, will all eighth grade students selected for the shadow day, please report to the foyer at this time._ The announcement had said.

Several students, sprinkled all over the eighth grade wing, rose from their seats in their respective homerooms. They were dressed to impress, as requested by Ms. Palluch when the letters were given out.

About a month ago, the school was selected to host twenty five international representatives. Students had applied to be followed around the school by them, and twenty five students were hand selected by the guidance counselors and administrators. Their applications were then given to the twenty five representatives, who chose their own guides. The students were not aware of which country they received, they just knew they were selected, and that was that.

When the group of twenty five reached the foyer, they were greeted by Ms. Palluch, the three assistant principals, the head guidance counselor, Mr. Fritz, and the principal himself fluttering around, trying to make sure everything was perfect for the representatives.

Ms. Vaderson, the eighth grade assistant principal, stopped them. "Eighth graders! Listen up!" she announced. The chattering students stopped talking. "Okay, the representatives said they would arrive at 9:15. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and try to make them feel as welcome as possible. I will ask them myself how their guides were, and if I get bad reviews from them about you, I will bring you to my office and you will be appropriately punished. Understand?"

She was responded to by a chorus of "Yes."

"Good. Now, write your names on these tags, and stand in line in front of the knight statues when they arrive." She ordered, and handed out the tags.

A dirty blond haired girl did as she was told, scribbling in big, messy letters BRITTANY RUSSELL in the white space. She ran up to a chubby curly haired blond and a short Asian girl, hugging the Asian, who squirmed. "ADDLEZ! I CANT BELIEVE ALL OF DE WAFFLE GUILD WERE PICKED FOR THIS! ITS SO… AWESOMESAUCE! Who do you think you'll get?" she squealed, ignoring the Asian's, Addlez, attempts at fighting until she pulled the blonde's hair.

"BRITTANY LOUISE! ENOUGH!" the chubby blond demanded of Brittany, and she let go.

"Brit, you know I don't like being touched. And I think I'll get one of the Asian countries."

"Of course you would. Danielle, who do you think you'll get?"

The chubby blond smiled. "Finland of course."

"Usa-chan!" Brittany waved over a brunette, who looked almost similar to her, but with darker hair. The brunette sighed and walked over.

"What is it, Brit?"

"Who do you think you'll get, Ashley?"

Ashley looked up at the ceiling, attempting to think. "Um… I have no idea."

"Brittany, you haven't tried to figure out who you'll get." Addlez, also known as Adalene, said.

"I have no idea. England maybe? I am of English blood, and I do want to move there." She said after much thought.

"Snugglebug!" Danielle waved over an African American girl, about the same height and build as herself, over. "Which country do you think you'll get?"

Snugglebug, AKA Salendrea, shrugged and twirled a braid around with her finger. "I have no idea. France maybe?"

Brittany jumped up and down, almost twisting an ankle in the high, wedge heels. "I don't know, but I'd love to see the lunch table with all of these people!"

Connor looked at his arch nemesis, Brittany, giggling and jumping with her loser friends. How the hell did _that_ get any friends? He looked to his best friend, Malcolm. "So who do you think you'll get?"

The African American boy, Malcolm, shrugged. "I hope it's a girl. That's all I'm asking for. You?"

Connor shrugged as well. "Maybe something awesome, like America."

"Is the American representative even coming?"

"I don't know, they might."

"Who do you think Brittany will get?"

"A loser country, like Canada. It's what she deserves. I don't know why she was chosen in the first place."

A blond girl walked up, who was loud and kind of obnoxious. "What about Canada and losers?"

"Nothing, Andrea. Who do you think you'll get?" Connor said quickly.

"I want Canada! Canada is awesome!" Andrea yelled.

"Of course." Connor said, nodding.

A girl with wild strawberry blond hair walked up to the trio. "Hey Connor, who do you think you'll get?"

"I was just talking to Malcolm about that, Hailey. Probably America. What about you?"

"France. New Orleans is mostly French."

"That could work." Andrea said.

Malcolm shrugged. "It could. It just depends on who shows up."

Glenn Dano had no idea why he was here. Alex had talked him into applying, and through some odd twist of fate, he was chosen for this. Why? He didn't know.

Alex, a taller, lankier Asian, walked up to him. "So Glenn, who do you think you'll get?"

The chubby Asian with poofy black hair shrugged. "Italy maybe? No idea."

"Why would you get Italy? It's probably an Asian country."

"That could work too. What about you, man?"

"Japan, I think. Unless Adalene got them."

"She could have."

"Possibly."

Sean Rudder was looking at a Game Informer magazine with his best friend, William, on a bench in the foyer. He was only half paying attention, however, because he was trying to figure which country he got. "Which country do you think you have to guide, Will?"

The taller boy shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I hope I get Spain, or Brazil. Even Germany would be okay. I want a country with a decent soccer team."

"Dude, is it always about soccer with you?" Will laughed. "Anyways, whoever you get, I'm sure he'll be nice."

"It could be a she."

"Hopefully a hot she."

The pair laughed when they were joined by a girl with pure black hair, with streaks of colors mixed in. "Hey, Sean." She said.

"Oh hi, Manon. Of course you were picked, you're Miss Super Student." Will said before Sean could say anything.

Sean smacked Will's head, and looked at Manon. "Hey." He said awkwardly. Why was Manon talking to him of all people? Things had been awkward between them ever since they broke up and she started dating Brady, but there were several people she talked to all over. Out of all of them, she chose _him_? Why? "Which representative do you think you got?"

"I'm hoping for England or something awesome, Russia maybe. I don't know."

"Russia would totally work for you." Will piped in.

"Dude, shut up!" Sean snapped quickly.

Another girl, Brittany, ran up. "Manon!" she squealed, hugging her.

Manon paused, irritated. Did this girl ever get that no one likes to be touched? "Get off of me." She said icily, and the girl obeyed.

"Hi Will and Sean! Can't wait for Geometry, depending on the countries we get, it'll be awesome!"

"Yeah, it should be very cool." Sean said awkwardly. Ever since the St. Patrick's Day incident, involving a carnation and a guy named Aaron Cooper, he had attempted to avoid talking to Brittany, and she had always gotten a weird look when they talked. But they did do great in Geometry when she, Will, and he worked together, usually pulling off a perfect hundred.

"Which country do you think you got, Brittany?" Will asked.

"Oh, probably England. Spain maybe. I'm one of the boring pureblood English people who think they might move to England because it seems like fun."

"Funny, I was just thinking I'd get England." Manon said.

"Or Russia!" Will added.

"Russia might work for you, Manon!" the dirty blond haired girl exclaimed.

"That's nice, Brittany. Very nice." Manon said, rolling her eyes.

Ms. Palluch was staring out of the glass doors, waiting for the representatives to show up. Suddenly, two black limos showed up. She whirled around to the chattering students. "EVERYONE! THEY'RE HERE! LINE UP IN FRONT OF THE KNIGHT STATUES!" she announced, and the students shuffled to their respectful places to await their guests.

"Okay, guys! Welcome to Landstown Middle School, the totally awesome school (though not as awesome as me!) that I picked for you guys to tour!" the man named Alfred Jones, the representative for America announced.

"Knowing you, this is most likely some form of trick and the school you picked for us is a dump." A man with a British accent, whose name was Arthur Kirkland, the representative for England, replied to the American.

"Of course not! I'm not that mean!"

"Well, it is quite modern from the outside, non?" the French representative, Francis Bonnefoy, said, peering out the tinted windows at the school.

"Wait till you see the inside! It's big and awesome!" Alfred piped in. "Now, I'll leave first because I'M THE HERO!"

"Shut up, twit! You'll scare the students! It should be a gentleman who enters the school first."

"I believe you should let the gorgeousness go first!" the Frenchman said.

"All of you! Shut up!" the representative for Germany, Ludwig Weillschmidt* announced. Everyone instantly got quiet. "Honestly, you can't behave yourselves for an entire day! It's like babysitting a bunch of children! Now, all of you will leave according to who is closest to the door, and then we will enter the school in an orderly fashion!"

"West, stop being such a control freak." The Eastern German representative, Gilbert Weillschmidt, who was also Ludwig's brother, said. The albino representative was a drunkard and was way to full of himself for his own good. It made people wonder sometimes who had a bigger ego: The Eastern German or the American representative.

"Ludwig, cut it out. You look like you're ready to murder someone." The Austrian representative, Roderich Edelstein, added.

"I agree with Ludwig!" one of the Italian representatives, Feliciano Vargas, piped in, a redhead with a curl that stuck out so much, it was one of his most prominent features.

"Shut up, and stop agreeing with the potato eater!" his brother, Lovino said irritably, smacking his brother upside the head.

"Lovino, that's not a nice thing to do to your hermano, si?" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo scolded. Lovino had grown up with Antonio, and he was much like a father to Lovino.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!" the Italian snapped.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the concrete curb, and the Frenchman left first, followed by the Spaniard, the Prussian, the German, the Austrian, the Hungarian, and the rest of them. More representatives flocked out of the other limo, where everyone congregated outside before entering the building.

"Alrighty then, is everyone ready to be overwhelmed by the total awesomeness of this school?" Alfred shouted.

There was a murmur of "Yeah, sure, fine, let's just get this over with."

"Alright men, back me up as I lead!"

When the twenty five representatives entered the building, they found twenty five nicely dressed students, waiting in a line for their arrival.

Arthur nudged Alfred. "Unlike you, these children know how to dress. Are you sure we're in America right now?"

"Shut up, Eng-"Alfred's sentence was cut off by an elbow to the gut.

"Don't say that around the children, Alfred!" he hissed.

"You didn't have to elbow me!"

"I had to get you to shut your big mouth."

A brown haired woman in a suit and glasses greeted them. "Hello, I'm Ms. Katie Palluch. We'd love to welcome you here to Landstown Middle." She was flanked by five people, three males and two females, who smiled and shook all of their hands firmly.

America spoke first. "Hello, Ms. Palluch. I'm Alfred Jones, the American representative. It's a totally awesome pleasure to meet you."

Ms. Palluch was about to say something when she was cut off by another blond man, one with a slight beard and longer hair. He kissed her hand. "Ah, mon ami! You look quite lovely! My name is Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy! I'm so excited to tour your lovely school!"

Ms. Palluch flushed red as another blond man, one with the thickest eyebrows she had ever seen (Holy cow he needed to pluck. More like wax.), smacked Monsieur Bonnefoy upside the head. "Honestly, frog, your straightforwardness is going to scare everyone. I don't know why Amer—I mean Alfred even invited you along."

"Hey, it's not like I meant to. Gilbert and Antonio dragged him."

"Why on Earth did you invite them? One isn't even a nation anymore!"

One of the people in question, an albino man, stepped up. "I was invited because I'm the awesome me!"

"Shut up Pru- I mean Gilbert! No one asked you!"

The kids, still in line, smirked at the impending argument, and tried their best not to laugh. It was Mr. Fritz who stepped in. "Alright everyone! We still have a school to tour! Shut up!"

Ms. Palluch paled. "Um, I don't think they get your weird definition of that, Todd…" she trailed off.

Arthur spoke over her, and looked at the counselor. "Did you just tell us to shut up?"

"In my book, it means that I respectfully request that you please refrain from talking." Mr. Fritz replied slowly, maintaining his composure.

"Alright then, now that that is cleared up, we will refrain from talking." Arthur said. "Please continue."

"Alright! I have the list of guides and their partners! We'll start with Mr. Feliciano Vargas, representative of Italy, who is paired with Miss Brittany Russell." He gestured over to the brunette, and Feliciano happily walked over to her.

Brittany watched as the red haired man (with the most awesome curl ever. How the heck did he do it?), who was clearly a happy guy, walked over to her, then startled her by hugging her. "Ciao bella! You look so lovely! I brought you a special gift!" He handed her a box. "It's pasta!" he exclaimed as she opened it.

Brittany did not know Italian. But her mother had randomly started saying the Italian word for thanks around the house, and it was similar to the Spanish she was fluent in. She had also watched "Much Ado About Nothing," a Shakespeare play, in English class, which took place in Italy. "Gratzi Signore Vargas! That is so kind of you!" she said happily.

"Oh please, no need to call me that! Call me Feliciano!"

Ms. Vaderson walked to her. "Brittany, go to class now. You aren't needed."

She nodded, and left, muttering under her breath about rudeness as Feliciano trailed behind her.

Mr. Fritz continued once she left. "Feliciano's brother, Mr. Lovino Vargas, will join Miss Ashley Wells today."

Lovino rolled his eyes, then shot a death look at Antonio as he pushed Lovino to the brunette. "Go on, Lovi. I'll see you later." The Spaniard smiled warmly.

"Shut up, stupid Antonio. You know how much I hate that name."

"You picked Lovino!"

"Shut up!" he snapped, and walked to Ashley. "Ciao. I am Lovino Vargas, and I am not my idiot brother. Here's a tomato, let's go." He snapped, and dragged Ashley off in the same direction as Brittany left.

"Mr. Honda Kiku will join Miss Ashley Armstrong."

A short Asian man, who looked surprisingly like Adalene, walked over to the other Ashley, a dark haired Asian girl, and bowed. "Konichiwa. I am the Japanese representative, Honda Kiku. It will be a pleasure to work with you today."

Ashley bowed in return, unsure of what else to do, then led him away.

"Mr. Ludwig Weillschmidt will be joined today by Mr. Sean Rudder."

Sean stepped forward, and was joined by a man with slicked back blond hair. "Guten Morgen. My name is Ludwig Weillschmidt, the representative of Germany. I look forward to working with you. I do have one question. Do you have any classes with that Brittany girl from earlier?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Feliciano is a little bit difficult to handle. He trusts me, and I want to make sure he's okay, even if he has any classes with Arthur."

"Um… well, I have the same lunch bell as her, and she sits behind me in Geometry."

"Wunderbar. Let's go now."

The pair left in the same direction as everyone else.

"Mr. Gilbert Weillschmidt, the representative of… what is this? Russia? With a P? Is it silent?"

The albino man fumed. "No you dummkopf! It's _Prussia_! PAH-RUSSIA! I'm way too awesome to be mixed up with…" he shot a sideways glance at a creepy tall man with hair that was a couple shades darker than Gilbert's, "him."

"Um, where is this 'Prussia' you speak of?"

"It's East Germany. My brother Ludwig is the representative of the Western half. It's like the Italians. Feliciano is North, Lovi is South."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, you'll be paired with Mr. William Wickline." He gestured to a taller boy with dark hair.

Prussia walked over to him. "Yo! It's the awesome Gilbert Weillschmidt you're talking to! You don't by chance know the guy that's paired with my bro, right?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

"Really? That's almost as awesome as I am! Let's go! Hey West! Wait up!" he said, and dragged poor William off.

Mr. Fritz, pale from the argument with Prussia, continued. "Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo will be paired with Mr. Connor Barnes."

Connor smiled. "Yess!" he said under his breath as Malcolm slapped him on the back. "Go on, Connor. Don't have too much fun with him." Malcolm said as Spain walked up to him.

"Hola señor. I can't wait to tour your school with you." The Spaniard said cheerfully.

"Hola Señor Carriedo. Yo estoy muy emocionado para hablar con tigo y mejorar mi Español para usar en mis clase de Español tres."

The Spaniard smiled, and walked off with Connor.

"Mr. Francis Bonnefoy will be paired up with Mr. Malcolm Weathers."

Malcolm walked over to the blond man who had kissed Ms. Palluch. "Yo, what's up bro? I'm Malcolm." Malcolm held out his fist for a fist pound, and France just looked at it. Malcolm looked at him. _Is this guy for real?_ He thought. "You're supposed to pound it."

France banged his fist on top of Malcolm's, which made Malcolm sigh. "Let's just go." he said, and walked off, France clueless as to what just happened.

Arthur smirked as Mr. Fritz continued. "Mr. Ivan Braginski will be paired with Miss Manon Cook."

Some of the remaining teens gasped as the tall, creepy man stepped forward after prying a pretty girl with hair almost as white as his off of his arm. The girl yanked a knife out of nowhere and put it up behind a young boy. The man continued to smile, not warmly like the Spaniard's, but an "I'm already imagining killing you in your sleep" kind of smile. It made some of the teens shudder in fear as Manon stepped forward.

The duo had a look that screamed "I'm going to plan on taking over the world with this person."

They said nothing, just nodded slightly, and walked off, smiling evilly. It made everyone very afraid.

"Um… okay. Mr. Yao Wang will be paired with Miss Adalene Caasi."

A short Asian girl stepped forward, and bowed.

The Chinese representative bowed back. "Ni Hao. I am the Chinese representative. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please accept this wok as a token of my appreciation aru." The man said, and handed her a wok.

Adalene accepted the wok, smiling, and bowed. "Thank you, sir." She said, and led him away.

Danielle piped up. "Don't hit anything with that wok, dear!"

Adalene stopped and looked behind her at Danielle. "No promises." She smirked, and walked off.

Mr. Fritz continued. "Alfred Jones will be paired with Mr. Spencer Gradel."

America walked over to Spencer. "Hey there! You must be pretty awesome to be paired up with the hero!"

"You picked me."

"Because you do military things! That makes you a hero!" Alfred beamed, and they walked off, discussing military tactics and illegible army things.

"Mr. Arthur Kirkland will be paired with Miss Arielle Benfield."

When Arielle saw this man with the massive eyebrows, she took one look at him and said "You're queer."

Before Arthur could say anything, they were interrupted by the sound of a boy's voice. "Sorry I'm late!" A small boy walked in, wearing a sailor's outfit.

"Peter! What are you doing here!" Arthur demanded.

"I stowed away in the trunk, jerk Arthur!"

"Don't call me that, and go home. Sealand hasn't been recognized as a nation."

"Prussia was invited!"

"Which I had no part in. Now go home."

Peter ignored this. "Which one of you is my partner?"

"You don't have a partner, you git. No one planned for you to come."

"No fair!" Sealand snapped as England scooped him up, dragged him outside, and put him in the limo, which drove off after the squirming Sealand was securely inside, yelling obscenities that should not leave a child's mouth.

When England returned to the building, he looked from Arielle to Ms. Palluch. "I apologize for my little brother's behavior. He doesn't quite understand that Sealand isn't a nation yet, nor will it ever be."

"Where is Sealand?"

"It's an old British fort. We abandoned it, and the brat had the nerve to crown a prince and declare its independence. It just won't fit into the UN's nation guidelines though."

"But why is your little brother over there?"

"It's a long story. Can we go now?"

"Of course." Arielle said, and they walked off, her comment about Iggy being queer forgotten.

Mr. Fritz continued. "Mr. Matthew Williams will be paired with Miss Andrea Gadzinski."

But no one stepped forward.

Andrea frowned. "Where's my partner?"

"Um, is Mr. Matthew Williams here?"

Not that anyone noticed, but an almost transparent figure was standing next to Andrea already, clutching a polar bear.

"Mr. Williams!" Andrea called, over and over again.

Meanwhile, all of the remaining nations were chattering amongst themselves. "Matthew Williams? Which nation does he represent again?" they all said.

"I'm right here." A voice said in Andrea's ear, which made her cry out, startled.

"Oh hi Mr. Williams! I'm Andrea! Aww… look at your teddy bear! It's so cute!" Andrea yanked the bear away from Canada, and started hugging it and petting it affectionately. She walked off, Canada trailing behind her.

"Um, please could I have Mr. Kumijirou back?" he said quietly, running after her. His request was not heard.

"Mr. Roderich Edelstein will be paired with Mr. Alex Fernandez."

A brown haired man that looked like he belonged in Colonial Williamsburg** stepped forward. "Hello. I am the Austrian representative, Mr. Roderich Edelstein. You will call me Mr. Edelstein, no matter what. Now, carry my jacket." He shrugged out of his jacket, and shoved it into Alex's hands, then stormed off.

"Okay then. Mr. Vash Zwingli will be paired with Mr. Nick Barker."

A blond man in all camo and a white beret stepped forward, looking back at a girl with a purple bow and a pink dress with a similar haircut. "Hello. I am the Swiss representative. Here's a Swiss Army knife as a thank you gift."

Nick accepted the gift, which was immediately confiscated by Ms. Vaderson. "You can have this back later." She said, and Vash looked apologetic. The pair walked off.

"Miss Elizaveta Héderváry will be paired with Miss Salendrea Hunter."

A brown haired woman with a flower in her hair stepped forward to meet the girl. "Szia! I am the representative of Hungary! Here's a frying pan as a token of my gratitude for allowing me to shadow you!"

Salendrea accepted the pan. What was with these representatives and giving people cooking utensils? "Thank you so much! It's so nice to meet you!" she said, and they walked off, giggling about something or other.

"Mr. Tino Väinämöinen will be paired with Miss Danielle Kynsijarvi Luokkanen."

A blond man with another white beret walked up to the chubby blond, smiling, despite the almost as creepy as the Russian man with glasses gazing after him. "Hei! I'm the Finnish representative! I have chocolates for you!" he exclaimed, and handed her a tin of chocolates with Santa on them.

Danielle's eyes widened. "Can I hug you? I'm Finnish too!"

Tino smiled, and the pair hugged. The creepy blond glared at her as they walked off.

Said creepy blond was announced next. "Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna will be paired with Mr. Ryan Leary."

Ryan shuddered when he stepped forward. "Hej." Was all Sweden said. They walked off.

"Mr. Raivis Galante will be paired with Mr. Noah Rendon."

To everyone's shock, a boy no older than the representative of the non existent Sealand stepped forward, away from the girl with the knife that had clung to the Russian for dear life. He was shaking. "Um, sveiki, Mr. Rendon." He said, shaking.

Noah sighed, and looked at Latvia. "Just call me Noah." He said, and he led the boy off.

"Mr. Eduard Von Bock will be paired with Miss Courtney Newberry."

The two said a brief hello, and walked off.

"Mr. Toris Lorinaitis will be paired with Miss Alyssa Leidigh."

The Lithuanian representative stepped forward, away from a blond person whose gender was unidentifiable. Lithuania smiled at the girl with the brown bob and glasses. "Hi there." He said, almost as shaky as the Latvian.

"Hey, what's up? Which country are you from?"

"Lithuania."

"Cool! Let's go!" Alyssa said, and walked off.

"Mr. Feliks Łukasiewicz will be paired with Mr. Monte Smith."

The unidentifiable blond stepped forward to Monte. "Oh haay! You seem like, totally cool. But don't be like, a jerkface or I'll totally have to bust out the Poland Rule and like, totally make Warsaw your totally new capital!" Poland said, and led Monte off.

"Okay then… Miss Natalia Alfroskaya will be paired with Miss Sabrina Heivilin."

The girl with the knife stepped forward, glaring at everyone, then looked at Sabrina. With her mop of curly brown hair that was in dire need of a hairbrush and a straightening iron, Sabrina didn't stand a chance against the great Belarus for becoming one with Big Brother Russia!

"Don't even think about trying to hook up with my Big Brother." She snapped at Sabrina, and they walked off.

"Miss Yekaterina Braginskaya will be paired with Miss Hailey Miller."

A woman with the largest boobs anyone in the school had ever seen stepped forward, smiling. She also had grayish hair, like the creepy Russian, but at least her smile was friendlier than the Russian's.

"Pryvit! I am the Ukrainian representative! I have some wonderful fresh milk for you!" she smiled brightly, and gave her the bottle.

The strawberry blond haired Hailey accepted the milk, wondering where she got it, smiling. "Thank you so much! I greatly appreciate it!" she said happily, and led her off.

They were down to two students and two nations.

"Miss Lena Zwingli*** will be paired with Miss Ashley Adams."

A girl, older than the Latvian and Sealander, but younger than the others, stepped forward, smiling at a long haired blond. "Hello there. It gives me great pleasure to meet you. Please accept this Swiss cheese my big brother made!" she smiled, and Ashley accepted the cheese, smiling as well. They walked off.

"And that just leaves Mr. Im Yong Soo with Mr. Glenn Dano." Mr. Fritz said, unsure of how weird this meeting will be.

"Derp." Glenn said.

"That originated in South Korea!" the Korean said, and they left, leaving the administrators alone to their thoughts.

"Did anyone notice how young those representatives were?" Ms. Palluch asked.

"Did anyone notice the rack on the Ukrainian girl?" Mr. Fritz laughed, and pounded fists with Mr. Parkman, laughing.

"They certainly were a weird bunch." Ms. Vaderson said.

"They most certainly were." Mr. Disharoon finished.

**HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE 14 PAGES? REALLY? That's kind of scary how ONE chapter of a fanfic is longer than my actual book I'm writing.**

**Well, hello! I'm Rosie Swan, (call me Rose or I'll capture your vital regions _ ) and this is obviously my first fanfic! I'll have a little contest for you: guess which one of the twenty five students is actually me. Rules: **

**You may not guess if I sent you here from Facebook. You know who you are.**

**One guess per person.**

**First person to answer correctly gets to choose what happens to a character of their choosing.**

**Answer will be announced in Chapter 5, because that's where my teachers start calling me Rose.**

**Also: I used Google Translate for certain things, such as saying Hi. I'm pretty sure you're capable of using Google Translate as well for certain aspects of this fanfic.**

***Germany would be weird if he didn't have a last name. I gave him Prussia's just cuz.**

****Colonial Williamsburg is a historical park near my city. People run around in old costumes.**

*****Lena Zwingli is Liechtenstein. I've heard that people call her Lily as she has no human name, but I decided it wasn't very Liechtensteinish. I Googled common names in Liechtenstein and found Lena. Zwingli is Switzerland's last name, and considering how Liechtenstein is his little sister, I figured it worked.**

**R&R please! :D**


	2. First Bell

Brittany, Connor, Malcolm, Arielle, Andrea, Sabrina, and Hailey walked into their Spanish III classroom, leading their respective countries in after them. Sra. Finley looked at the group, and her eyes widened at the mere diversity of the group. "Hola niños! Como están?"

Antonio cut them all off. "Hola señora. Yo estoy Antonio Carriedo Hernández de España. Tu estas muy bonita hoy." He said in Spanish. Sra. Finley blushed, and they started rapidly speaking Spanish, Connor standing next to him and feeling awkward. The rest of the group took their seats, however the nations had no seats.

Sra. Finley cut off her conversation with Spain. "Ay Dios Mío! I forgot seats for you!" she said, and hurried out of the room to find more chairs, leaving the students and the representatives alone.

Almost instantaneously, chatter began. France walked over to Spain, and they started chatting. Malcolm and Connor stood by, and after about thirty words, they were red from embarrassment. Connor leaned over to Malcolm. "Great, we got stuck with the perverts." He muttered in his ear.

Malcolm leaned over as well. "I think mine's a rapist."

"Mine sounds like a pedo."

"No wonder mine's so slow."

"Mine's just… weird. He talked about his Little Lovi the entire time we were in the hall. I was ready to slap him."

"Don't slap him, he's a guest and he's foreign. We want to look good, right? And possibly get our gorgeous faces on their newspapers?"

Connor smiled deviously. "Hell yeah."

Meanwhile, Brittany stood up from her seat to allow Feliciano to sit. "Here, you can have my seat until she gets back."

"Oh gratzi! That is so kind of you!" the Italian said happily, taking the chair.

Brittany pulled herself up on a desk behind him, as the desk had been abandoned once the chatter started. "So, where in Italy are you from?"

"I'm from Venice. My big brother is from Rome."

"You guys looked like twins earlier."

"But we are!"

"Where were you born then?"

"I told you! I was born in Venice, and my big brother was born in Rome!"

Brittany stared at the Italian man. It was weird how one twin could be born in one city, and another twin would be born in a different one. _How is that possible?_ She wondered, then shook the thought out of her head. _They were driving. The mom was in labor in the back of the car, and the babies were born while they were driving. That's it. That's all there is to it._ She smiled.

Hailey and Sabrina were having the same amount of luck with their own countries. Turns out, the Belarusian girl hated everyone except her older sister and her brother, whom she apparently wanted to marry. She had walked the entire way to class behind Sabrina with a knife to her back. Why? She didn't know.

Hailey was also being abused by her partner. Every time the woman turned around and Hailey was in the wrong spot, she was smacked in the head by her large breasts, which were precisely at head level for the strawberry blond. They kept talking and talking about the Russian man, who was also apparently their brother, the middle child. Who was also subject to abuse by the Belarusian girl, who was in love with her older brother. As in, "I want to marry you" kind of in love. She also had an aura of "I want to kill you," also like her brother. They must have been close. _Very_ close.

The Ukrainian girl however, was friendly and nice, but she seemed like she cried a lot. She had a very sensitive demeanor about her, and Hailey didn't want to say anything about her boobs smacking her in the face, as she feared the woman could burst into tears at any second if she did.

Right now, the two representatives were chatting about their fabulous big brother, and it was making the students feel uncomfortable. Natalia was talking about doing some really nasty stuff to Ivan… and Hailey and Sabrina were now officially scarred for life. Lovely.

Andrea, however, was still hugging Mr. Kumijirou. Canada was attempting in vain to retrieve the bear from the girl's grasp, but she was too loud and too busy cooing over it for him to be heard. Poor Matthew was stuck wondering if he would ever get his bear back. "Um, Miss Andrea? May I please have my bear back?" he asked again.

This time, the blond girl heard him. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier? I would have given him back." She said happily, returning the bear. "Now, why do you carry him around? You seem kind of old to be doing that."

The Canadian blushed. "Well, um, you see, nobody really remembers me in the world meetings, and since I'm always getting mixed up with my twin brother Alfred, nobody really likes me because they think I'm the asshole of the world, even though I'm not."

Andrea frowned sadly. "Aw, that's so sad! Canada is awesome! Nobody should hate it!" she said, hugging him. "And you don't look like Alfred at all. In fact, you look like him!" Andrea pointed to France.

"Francis? He's my dad."

"WHAT?" Andrea almost yelled. It caused almost everyone's attention to turn to Andrea. She smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm okay."

However, a certain Frenchman's attention was still caught by Andrea, well, more like her shadow. Francis smiled, then nodded an "I'll be right back" nod to Spain, and walked over.

"Ah, Monsieur Matthew! How are you today, mon ami?" he smiled, hugging Canada.

The Canadian looked uncomfortable. "Um, I'm fine, Papa."

"Merveilleuse! I'm so happy you chose to come with us today!"

"Um, I was kind of dragged along by Alfred, but… sure, we can say that."

"Ah, Amerique was most certainly raised by that tea sipper! He is almost a reflection of him, non?"

"Sure, I guess…"

"But you are like me! Utterly gorgeous, with the most beautiful silky hair in the world!" the Frenchman said happily.

"That's wonderful, Papa…"

"You aren't trying to rape Matthew again, are you frog?" an English accented voice cut in.

Francis suddenly looked irritated, and glared at the newcomer. "And what is it to you? He's not your colony."

"He's his own nation, not your colony either."

"Stop being technical like you always are!"

"Stop being an idiot and I won't have to!"

"Mange de la merde!"

"Bloody frog!"

"Oh hon hon! Is that all you got, tea sipper? T'as une tête a faire sauter les plaques d'egouts!"

"Don't insult me in French! I don't understand it!"

"Tue es completement débile!"

"I don't understand what that means!"

"Because you are a moron. Just admit my country is better and move on!"

"No way in hell, you bloody git!"

"Oh hon hon! Another recycled insult!"

"Quit bringing my comebacks into this! It isn't fair!"

"Spoiled punk!"

"Idiotic frog!"

"Please stop this…" Canada muttered.

During this exchange of words, which had turned to yelling, everyone had stopped talking and was just watching the representatives argue for unknown reasons. It was almost like watching Connor and Brittany fight.

It was Arielle, England's guide, who saved the day. She jumped in between the men. "CUT IT OUT! YOU'RE BOTH QUEER NOW DEAL WITH IT AND SHUT UP!"

The two nations looked from Arielle to the other and back again, and an awkward silence filled the air.

The Italian spoke first. "Big Brother Francis! Come meet this totally cool girl who's my partner for this! I can't wait to introduce her to Ludwig!"

France stuck his tongue out at England, and went to join Italy and Brittany.

Andrea and Arielle looked at each other, and then to their shadows.

"Um, what was that all about?"

"Francis and I have been at it our entire lives. This is daily behavior. Or at least whenever we see each other."

"You've known each other your entire lives? But you're representatives of different countries."

The Briton sighed, and smiled weakly. "It's complicated. I do suggest you don't press the matter further, as it is quite confusing."

Andrea finally spoke up. "Mr. Williams, how is Mr. Bonnefoy your dad? He seems about five years older than you. No way can he be your dad."

"I have to agree with Arthur on this one. Please, it's best not to look into this. It's complicated." He smiled though, a smile so friendly and genuine that Andrea and Arielle couldn't help but return it.

At that point, Sra. Finley walked in, dragging a stack of seven chairs behind her. Each guide stood up, and hurried over to the stack to relieve a chair from the older woman for their nations. Each chair was placed next to their student's desk, while Sra. Finley took her place behind her own desk for attendance.

"Okay, Rafael."

"Presente."

"Luciano."

"Presente."

"Antonio."

"Presente." Connor and Spain said simultaneously. There was a collective laughter, including from the teacher.

"Um, she means me." Connor said, laughing a little.

Antonio laughed too. "I knew that." More laughter from the class.

"Big Brother Antonio, Lovino had told me you had no humor! But he was wrong!"

"You know how Lovi is about me, Feliciano."

They both laughed, then the attendance was completed, and class started.

"Physical Education originated in South Korea!" Im Yong Soo yelled.

"It most certainly did not, and I do not see why you always claim ownership to everything ever invented aru." Wang Yao responded, crossing his arms.

It was PE time for some of the guides. The representatives had been told to remain outside of the locker room while their guides changed into the awful uniform. It made Adalene regret not taking zero bell PE with Danielle, Ashley, Salendrea, and Brittany when she had the chance. The nations and their guides had then elected to walk the track together after warm ups. It was a quiet walk, aside from the Chinese man and the Korean's incessant arguing and Glenn, Adalene, Alyssa, and Alex being… well, themselves.

Adalene and Glenn were talking about ways to get back at Brittany for always pairing them up. It was driving them both insane.

"What if in my next story, I pair her up with you; just to see how it feels?"

"No way. She hugs way too much. It's weird. I am not being paired with her."

"C'mon, just for one story?"

"No."

"It's fiction. It won't mean anything."

"No."

"Ugh, fine. What do you suggest?"

"We yell at her?"

"This is Brittany we're talking about."

"Smack her?"

"That might temporarily work, as would hair pulling, but it doesn't stop her from doing it again."

"Then I don't know."

"I don't either."

Wang, overhearing their conversation, walked over to them. "Why don't you just solve things Chinese way aru?"

Adalene looked at him in confusion. "How is that?"

"Give her to me, and I will hit her with my wok aru."

"Let me do it instead."

"China take all. That is Chinese way aru."

"I'll handle that at lunch."

"Fine then. You don't like my Chinese way? Don't ask for Chinese help aru." He pouted.

Adalene shook her head. "We never really asked for your advice though, sir."

"Advice originated in South Korea!" Im Yong Soo piped in.

The Chinese man quickly forgot his hissy fit. "No it didn't!"

When Spencer led America into Mr. Byng's Tech Ed classroom, America's eyes lit up at the sight of the power tools. He walked in, and did a very weird fist pump dance. Spencer laughed, and took a seat, dragging a chair up along side of himself for his companion. "Here you go, Mr. Jones."

"Dude, call me Al. Mr. Jones sounds so formal and boring. Almost like its Artie talking."

"Mr. Kirkland calls you Mr. Jones?"

"He calls me all sorts of stuff. He's kind of… crazy. He sees things."

"Sees things?"

"Like fairies and stuff. I once caught him talking to Captain Hook, even though the wonderful captain wasn't even there."

"Isn't he from Peter Pan?"

"Yep. Artie insisted that I make a movie of it. He thinks I didn't do Captain Hook right, but he doesn't think I do anything right."

"Why is that?"

"He still thinks of me as a little kid. And he's still pissed about that dang Revolutionary War…" he trailed off.

"Wait, how is he mad about it if he wasn't even there?"

America paled, realizing he screwed up. "He's just funny about those things. He has his grudges, and he always keeps them."

"Why is he grudging over a war he didn't fight?"

"Again, he's weird."

"Okay. Well, do you want to help me with my DVD rack? It's our project in here, and it counts for half of our nine weeks grade."

"Nah, I'm going to do something totally so much more awesome than that. Got any chainsaws?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, whatever." America said, and went off to find some wood.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the end of the bell, America had created a large statue made of wood.

And the statue was of himself.

As the students and Mr. Byng gawked at it, America beamed. "I made it of me because I'm the hero!" was all he said about it.

He turned to Mr. Byng. "I'll come get it later. Is that alright with you?"

Mr. Byng, still speechless, nodded.

"What? Why didn't you tell me you spoke the language of that stupid Antonio?" Romano snapped when he looked at the door of Ashley's Spanish 1 classroom.

"Do you have something against him or something?"

"I know he's an idiot! I had to live with him for all those years. I thought I'd be rid of him by coming with you! But no, you had to take that stupid language of his!"

"I could've taken French or German."

"Even worse! I hate those German and French idiots! The German sent large mobs of tourists to my country, and they scared my brother half to death!"

"Is there anyone you don't hate?"

"Me! Pretty girls!"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No!"

Ashley, already irritated, stomped on his foot.

"CHIGI!" he screamed as Ashley dragged him into the classroom.

He did not enjoy the class however, as Ashley could hear him grumbling about "Stupid Spain," and all sorts of other obscenities.

Ashley Adams and Danielle led their representatives to the French classroom.

"Oh! France is right next to my Big Brother Vash's house! Of course, Vash is silly because he always shoots at Francis when he's travelling to visit Veniziano." Lena said, laughing slightly.

Danielle gasped. "The Swiss guy shoots at the French? I thought he was supposed to be permanently neutral!"

"We are! It's just that Francis is weird sometimes, especially when he's had too much wine. Or at least that's what Vash told me. I have no idea what he does though. Big Brother says I'm too young to know."

Finland smiled. "Trust me, Lena, you don't want to know what some of these representatives do when they party too hard. Especially Francis and Arthur. Speaking of Francis and Arthur, do you hear them yelling next door?" he laughed.

They hadn't entered the classroom yet, so they decided to peek through the window.

Danielle translated some of Francis's insults. "Well, he just said that Mr. Kirkland's face is one that blows off manhole covers… and now he's saying that Mr. Kirkland is a moron. Is this common for them?"

Finland laughed. "Yes." He said, and before things could turn any uglier, he ushered them all in to the French classroom.

**Wah, this took so long! To add on that I was at camp last week made it so this took even LONGER. So, in case you hadn't noticed, there are fewer characters mentioned in this chapter than the last one. That is because I am lazy, or I have no idea what class they have, or that they are alone in that class and I have nothing to really make of them and their characters. This may sound kind of hypocritical due to the fact that I made a section where America is alone. But remember the chainsaw scene with Canada? America and Tech Ed had to happen. And Spencer walks out of first bell when I walk in to Tech Ed for second bell (if you're trying to guess which person I am for that contest, this is a hint.) .These missing characters will turn up in future chapters, in classes I actually have with them or in classes I know they have.**

** Spanish Immersion is a butt ton of fun. Don't worry, you'll see them all together again in chapters 3 and 4 for social studies and enrichment (which is study block pretty much.) Yes, Social Studies (AKA Civics) is in Spanish, which is complicated to explain. Hint for the contest: I am in Spanish Immersion.**

** Translation notes: Presente means Present. "****Hola señora. Yo estoy Antonio Carriedo Hernández de España. Tu estas muy bonita hoy" means "Hello Miss. ****I am Antonio Carriedo Hernandez of Spain. You look quite lovely today." And I translated that French bit in the insults in the last section.**

**R&R Please! :D**


End file.
